Batman Continues
Batman Continues is the second film in the Timm-Nolan franchise, serving as a sequal to Batman: Gotham Knights. Again, it is an animated film, and many actors from the previous film return. Ron Perlman returns as the main protagonist, Batman, with Bob Hastings as James Gordan, Phil LaMarr as Lucius Fox, Michael Caine as Alfred, Amy Adams as Vicki Vale, and Adam West as Hamilton Hill. Kevin James joins the cast as Harvey Bullock, the replacement cop for the late Jack Napier, Liam Neeson as Bruce's mentor, Ducard, and Richard Moll as Harvey Dent, a district attorney for Gotham who in a accident, becomes the crime boss Two-Face. Also joining the cast is Alyson Stoner as Barbara Gordan, daughter of James Gordan, and Wil Wheaton as Dick Grayson, an orphan who helps Batman in his first fight against the new villain, Two-Face. Another new addition to the team is Zack Snyder, who helps write the story. Cast *Ron Perlman as Bruce Wayne/Batman: Still the "Prince of Gotham", Bruce is now the current CEO of the thriving Wayne Enterprises. Struck with guilt over the supposed death of close friend, Jack Napier, Wayne is now further motivated to be the Dark Knight that protects Gotham City. *Liam Neeson as Ducard/Ra's Al Ghoul: The former martial arts teacher of Bruce Wayne that he went to train under in Gotham Knights, Ducard is a highly skilled martial arts expert. But Ducard is just a cover up name; the real Ducard is a man named Ra's Al Ghoul, who runs the dangerous League of Assassins, who is widely heard about and feared. *Bob Hastings as James Gordan: Now the lieutenant of the Gotham City Police Department, Gordan is trying to encourage Bruce to forget the past (Jack's death) and continue on with the present and the future, but to no avail. He and his officers help Batman when he is in doubt. *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth: Despite older now, Alfred still tries his hardest to help out Bruce in sticky situations. Bruce notes to himself that Alfred is getting older, and could die anytime soon, but the elderly butler is still loyal to Bruce's secret. *Phill LaMarr as Lucius Fox: Former CEO, now chairman, of Wayne Enterprises, Lucius is a close friend of Bruce Wayne that provides him with all of Batman's gadgets and gizmos. *Wil Wheaton as Richard "Dick" Grayson: A young 14 year old boy, Grayson was formerly part of the famous circus act, The Flying Graysons. But when a mysterious man and his group of killers came and killed his parents and brother, he was sent to an orphanage. At the orphanage, he has little friends, and everyone calls him "Dick" because they dislike him. *Amy Adams as Vicki Vale: The journalist who writes about the Caped Crusader in the Gotham Gazette, Vicki still knows of Bruce's secret. Despite this, the two have found a way to finally be together and become a couple. *Alyson Stoner as Barbara Gordan: The daughter of James Gordan, Barbara is a witty 13 year old. But she is also adventurous and can get into loads of trouble. *Jason Segal as Dr. Kirk Langstorm: A young man who works at Arkham Asylum, where Riddler was sent after the events of Gotham Knights, Kirk is a former'' police officer who now works for Arkham Asylum. As head security guard, Langstorm is very serious about this job. *Kevin James as '''Harvey Bullock': A rookie cop who replaces Jack Napier, Harvey has a different way of fighting crime than James Gordan or Jack ever did. Adam West returns as Hamilton Hill, the Mayor of Gotham, for part of the film. Neil Patrick Harris makes a brief appearance as Edward Nigma, better known as The Riddler, at the point in the film where Two-Face is sent to Arkham Asylum. Mark Hamill makes a brief cameo before the ending credits as Jack Napier, who is seen climbing out of the pit of green acid where he "died" in Gotham Knights. Zachary Gordan cameos as Shane Stillwell, another Gotham orphan that has a rivalry with Dick. Plot Prologue The movie opens up three years in the past, around the time where Gotham Knights took place. Gotham City's local orphanage has a bomb set on it's front doorstep. Batman swings in and tries to take it out to save the orphans. A young eleven year old boy runs up to him, telling Batman that he is his hero, and tells him his name; Richard Grayson. Another boy comes out, calling Richard "Dick", and tells him to come back inside. Richard tells the boy, who he calls Shane, to back off. Shane hurries back inside, and Richard slowly follows. Batman curses the Riddler's name, deactivates the bomb, and swings off into the night. Adopting A Son Back in the present day, Bruce recalls the day he met a young boy named Richard, who said that he was Batman's biggest fan. Alfred agrees, saying that the young boy looks up to him. Bruce then states that Dick is in the paper often, as he causes trouble. Alfred, looking up Richard, says that he was part of the Gotham Circus, as a Flying Grayson, with the rest of his real family. Bruce thinks about it, saying that he might know a thing or two about martial arts, and decides to adopt him. Alfred warns him, saying that adopting a child could be very risky, but Bruce ignores him, and he goes to the orphanage. When he gets there, all the kids are shocked to see the Prince of Gotham, and they all try to get adopted by him. Bruce ignores them, saying that he would like to adopt Dick Grayson. Shane laughs, saying that nobody would adopt him. Bruce, again, ingores him, and he adopts Dick. Changes As Bruce drives along the street, Dick asked him why he adopted him over the others. Bruce tells him that he is a close friend of Batman, and that Batman told him that he was a good kid. Dick smiles, and tells Bruce about the day he met Batman. Bruce decides to pay James Gordan a visit, and gets out of the car with Dick. He greets James, introducing Dick to him, and the two are happy to see each other. James introduces his daughter, Barbara, to Bruce and Dick. Dick is shown to be attracted to Barbara, and she attempts to hide her blushing when he flirts with her. James also introduces Bruce to Harvey Bullock, the new cop on the team. James quietly says that he will be replacing Jack Napier, who was killed in the film's past events, and Bruce just nods. Bruce then goes to visit Vicki Vale, his girlfriend. Dick gets annoyed, saying he wants to go home, but Bruce ignores him. Vicki greets him, and also introdcues him to her collage friend, Harvey Dent, who is Gotham's District Attourny. Once the two meet, Bruce and Dick return home to Wayne Manor. Suprise Category:Earth-2001 Category:PG-13 Category:Movies Category:Gary the Gaget Dude